


Early Harvest Rice

by Metallic_Sweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Self-Discovery, Short One Shot, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/pseuds/Metallic_Sweet
Summary: The moon lights their skin.





	

“It would have been easier.”

Yuri opens his eyes. Turns over. Victor is sitting up. Looking out the window. The moonlight lights the lines of his body. His side of the sheet their using as a cover is twisted under his legs.

“Easier?”

He is quiet. Contemplating the moon. Yuri breathes in. Out. The humid summer air carries the scent of the sea. He watches Victor’s shoulders. His tossed hair. It has grown longer recently. Healthier. Yuri loves to run his fingers through it when they watch television together in the dining room.

“If I never came here.”

Yuri pushes himself up. Snakes his arms around Victor’s waist. He presses a kiss to the top of his shoulder. Noses the curve of his neck. Victor breathes. In. Out.

“Sometimes,” Victor murmurs as they shift together; the sheet slides off Yuri’s back, “I was so tired.”

The skin beneath Victor’s jaw is soft. Fragile. Yuri runs his fingers over it. Down the front of the neck. Victor swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing beneath the caress. Yuri breathes in. Victor smells faint and sweet. Early harvest rice.

“Did you want to retire?”

Victor shifts. Lowers his head. Yuri presses a kiss against the nape of his neck. Over the knobs of his spine. Circles middle and ring fingers over the jut of his collarbones. The breeze picks up. Rattles the window frame. Flaps the drapes. 

“No.”

Tremulous. Wanting. Yuri smiles. Tightens the arm around Victor’s side. There’s no flesh to fold against him. He can feel the muscles relax and contract, rise and fall as Victor breathes. Out. In.

“Then why would it have been easier?” 

He shifts. Leans back until he’s lying beneath Yuri. He looks up. Hair splayed over the pillow. When he blinks, his eyes do not move.

“I don’t know,” he says as Yuri straddles him, knees framing his hips, hands resting on his biceps; he smiles, small and uncertain; it makes his eyes warm and bright; it is adorable. “I was lonely.”

Yuri leans down. Presses his lips against Victor’s. A shiver. A shaking breath. Lips pressing forward, parting slack. Yuri leans in. They move together, Yuri’s hands pressing down and Victor’s arms relaxed beneath his hold.

“I was lonely, too,” Yuri murmurs; they breathe hard between each other; sharing breath and soft, wet flesh. “I was used to it.”

Victor breathes in. A short, soft, hitched sound. His arms shift. Yuri moves his hands to rest on the bedding. Victor reaches up. Wraps his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. Curls his fingers against the back of Yuri’s scalp. Their foreheads press together. Yuri smiles so wide that it hurts.

“I love you,” Victor whispers; his fingers tangle in Yuri’s hair; the breeze is warm and full of the sea. “I love you so much.”

“Yes,” Yuri says.

His elbows touch the bedding. His back dips and arches. Victor’s lips part and give. The moon lights their skin. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
